L'homme aux ailes de papillon
by Veneziano58
Summary: Une héritière royale perdue et blessée dans les bois tombe sur une généreuse bonne fée. Ah non, en fait c'est un demi-fey à l'âme esseulée et qui attends sa moitié depuis des siècles.../OCs villes et UA/


**L'homme aux ailes de papillon**

_Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et Lyon non plus, je l'emprunte avec autorisation promis. Guyancourt, Jouy-en-Josas (Gaudiacu ici), cette histoire et cet UA bizarre sont à moi par contre._

* * *

><p>Elle était vraiment dans la panade. En fait non, c'était un immense merdier ni plus ni moins. La jeune femme soupira puis regarda autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément une voie de secours, n'importe quelle issue lui permettant de se sauver de cet enfer. En vain. Oh, elle n'était pas défaitiste de nature mais là... Elle avait été kidnappée et cruellement battue par ses ennemis même si, bien sûr, elle avait malgré tout réussi à se défendre, suffisament pour s'enfuir en tous cas. Seulement voilà, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée. Ses blessures la faisaient souffrir, la tresse qui domptait sa chevelure s'était défaite et les longues mèches blondes se collaient désagréablement au sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, tachant également sa peau et pour rien arranger, la fièvre commençait à se faire sentir. Paumée dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avait-elle vraiment une chance de s'en sortir...?<p>

«Fils de chiens...» grogna-t-elle tout bas alors que des points colorés et lumineux se mettaient à danser devant ses yeux clairs. Elle tenta de résister mais l'épuisement était le plus fort et l'obscurité prit le dessus.

Chaleur, confort, sécurité... Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça alors que quelques instants avant elle était en train de pisser le sang, perdue au fin fond des bois et à peine cachée par un talus moussu? Ce n'était pas logique.

«Tu es réveillée? J'ai pansé tes blessures et avancé leur guérison.» lança soudainement une voix inconnue, douce et mélodieuse mais indéniablement masculine.

La blonde s'assit brusquement mais la fatigue et les douleurs se rappelèrent sauvagement à son corps meurtrit. L'inconnu s'approcha alors et l'aida à s'asseoir en douceur, posant ses mains dans son dos. Oh bien sûr elle avait essayé de se dégager, elle ne voulait pas que ce type quel qu'il soit la touche mais elle dû s'y résigner. Etre assise lui donnait déjà l'impression d'être un peu moins en position de faiblesse. Puis ses prunelles bleues pâles s'écarquillèrent à mesure qu'elles prenaient en compte le physique de l'autre. Un visage d'ange orné de yeux bleus-verts brillants, une masse de boucles dorées tombant en désordre sur ledit visage, un corps bien bâti dont la peau légèrement hâlée, ou plutôt dorée, était parcourue de tatouages floraux colorés à la beauté saisissante. Pourtant ce n'était pas tout ça qui retenait l'attention de la jeune femme. Non, c'était les ailes. De grandes ailes de papillon teintées de bleu cyan, rouge sang, vert émeraude et jaune soleil. Un éclatement de couleur parcouru de fines lignes noires, tout cela semblant rattaché à son dos comme par miracle.

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à croasser quelques mots, ou plutôt deux «Une fée?» Un rire cristallin lui répondit et elle eu l'envie irrépressible de sourire avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang?

«Je suis désolé de mon impolitesse. Enfin impolitesse vis à vis d'un être humain. Ta mère, chère princesse, m'avait donné le nom de Guy. Tu peux donc l'utiliser aussi ~  
>- Ma mère?<br>- Une très belle femme. Très forte aussi. Je l'aimais beaucoup ~  
>- Mais...<br>- J'ai cru que tu étais elle. Vous vous ressemblez presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, aussi têtue l'une que l'autre et aussi douée pour vous fourrer dans les ennuis. J'avoue que si je t'ai sauvé, c'était avant tout pour sa mémoire plutôt que par charité.  
>- Rassurant...<br>- Je suis un demi-fey ~ Ma façon de voir le monde est différente de la tienne chère princesse.  
>- Ne m'appelle comme ça!<br>- C'est pourtant ce que tu es non? La princesse héritière ~ »

Merci de le lui rappeler! Une princesse héritière qui s'était faite enlever malgré son instruction guerrière. Au moins sa mère elle, ne serait pas tombée dans un piège aussi grotesque. Et cet homme, cette fée ou peu importe quoi qui continuait à lui sourire comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde! Et puis, rien ne prouvait qu'il avait réellement connu sa mère de son vivant de toute façon. La jeune femme serra les poings au souvenir de la mort, de l'assassinat plutôt, de celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Son modèle, sa seule source de tendresse.

«Donne moi ton nom ~  
>- Pourquoi?<br>- Un peu de coopération princesse ~  
>- ...Lyon...<br>- Très joli ~ Maintenant Lyon, tu vas boire ce bol. Bois et ressent la paix.»

Elle aurait voulu dire non ou poser d'autres questions mais dès qu'elle eu le bol en mains, la voix répéta «Bois» et elle le porta à ses lèvres, faisant glisser le chaud liquide au goût sucré dans sa gorge. «Ressent la paix» et elle se senti bien, apaisée, en sécurité. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, de la magie était cachée dans les mots ou le breuvage. Les deux peut-être. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un sourire à la fois joueur et tendre étirer les lèvres roses de son hôte.

Guy s'assit aux cotés de la belle endormie et l'admira longuement. Il avait un peu menti, ou plutôt il avait biaisé la vérité. Mais s'il avait dit les choses telles quelles, la jeune femme se serait effarouchée et il aurait été difficile de la contenir, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Surtout pas. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour la voir. Le blond soupira puis se leva, ses ailes s'agitant nerveusement dans son dos. Il devait rester calme et la renvoyer chez elle. La lier à lui contre son gré apporterait plus de malheur qu'autre chose quand bien même il crevait d'envie de le faire. Il secoua la tête puis sortit de la cabane pour aller chasser. Ca occuperait suffisament son esprit, éloignant du même coup des pensées incongrues. Enfin, il l'espérait fortement.

Lyon s'éveilla à nouveau, l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé mais le corps reposé. Sans doute grâce à l'espèce de potion magique que lui avait refilé la fée. Ou l'elfe. Non quel était le mot qu'il avait dit déjà...? Demi... Demi-fée? Non, presque. Fey. C'était ça, un demi-fey. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était cela dit. La blonde s'assit puis observa avec attention son environnement. Un endroit rustique mais chaleureux, une sorte de cabane construite autour d'un arbre puisqu'elle pouvait en voir le tronc et que l'une des branches traversant l'espace semblait servir de porte-ustensiles. Des guirlandes de fleurs au doux parfum pendaient ça et là, de petites lanternes aux lueurs pâles étant disposées un peu partout pour éclairé l'endroit. Au début elle cru que les lumières étaient blanches mais en regardant mieux, c'était bleu, rose, jaune, vert mais si pâle qu'il était difficile de le remarquer. Etait-ce des animaux? Des sortes de lucioles ou autre chose? Doucement elle tenta de mettre pied à terre, puis voyant qu'elle tenait debout, elle essaya un pas, puis deux. Petit à petit la blessée parvint jusqu'au coin cuisine de la cabane où elle trouva son hôte en pleine confection d'un repas. Ses ailes l'attiraient inexorablement, Lyon ne pouvait pas résister. Ne voulait pas non plus. Elle avança de son pas chancelant vers l'autre personne puis quand elle fut assez près elle tendit la main.

Guy retint un sursaut quand il sentit subitement une main caresser ses ailes. Les doigts fins suivaient les nervures noires qui étaient douces comme du velours sans savoir l'effet que ça lui faisait. Il déglutit et tenta de rester immobile alors que les doigts balladeurs continuaient leur exploration de son anatomie. Il frissonna lorsqu'une deuxième main se joignit à la danse, touchant son dos afin de sentir les muscles qui lui servaient à maintenir ces ailes géantes. Le contact sur ces endroits sensibles était agréable, vraiment beaucoup puisqu'il devait se mordre la lèvre pour retenir des sons gênants mais cet immobilisme le dérangeait. Il avait envie de battre des ailes. En fait, il en avait besoin tout bêtement. L'homme aux boucles blondes tenta de prévenir son invitée afin qu'elle s'écarte mais son corps réagit plus vite que sa pensée et ses merveilleurx appendices se mirent brusquement en mouvement, claquant dans l'air. Lyon fut surprise et en même temps, instantanément couverte d'une fine pélicule de particules colorées, observant avec une étrange facsination sa peau qui disparraissait peu à peu sous les couches de couleurs propulsées à chaque fois que l'autre battait des ailes. Le rythme de ces battement s'apaisa lentement puis Guy se tortilla un peu afin de pouvoir se tourner et faire face à la jeune femme. Mais il ne pu souffler mot tant la beauté de la princesse le clouait sur place. Surtout ses yeux. Du rouge s'était déposé sur son visage, rendant plus brillants et plus clairs encore les iris d'un bleu glacé de Lyon. L'homme s'avança puis passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds teintés graduellement de vert émeraude et de bleu cyan, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que leur propriétaire recule. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

«Es-tu aussi fascinée par moi que je le suis par toi?» souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ce n'était pas une question anodine. Il voulait vraiment savoir parce que si c'était le cas alors peut-être ne serait-il pas obligé de renoncer à elle. C'était un fol espoir mais Guy en avait tellement besoin à ce moment là qu'il décida de s'y accrocher. Son cœur battait des reccords de vitesse quand enfin son interlocutrice prit la parole, ses yeux si particuliers ne se détachant pas des siens.

«Tu es le seul homme que je n'ai jamais autorisé à me toucher... Je crois pouvoir dire que c'est effectivement le cas mais je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ce fait.  
>- Tu aimes avoir le contrôle.<br>- Eh bien, je suis une héritière royale après tout.  
>- Et tu as de qui tenir ~<br>- Oui...»

Le demi-fey s'approcha d'elle, assez pour que son ample pantalon frôles les jambes nues de la jeune femme qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une tunique de Guy, ses vêtements ayant été abîmés et imbibés de sang. Sa main se posa sur la nuque fragile et il se pencha vers la belle. Lyon fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui dire sèchement de reculer mais fut brutalement coupée dans son élan par les lèvres douces qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Toute envie de résistance s'envola, encore plus alors que le baiser prenait de l'ampleur. Guy avait le goût des pommes et du miel remarqua-t-elle distraitement. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, ne souhaitant pas mettre si vite un terme à leur échange mais quand enfin celui-ci prit fin, la belle d'avait plus qu'un mince filet de souffle en lieu et place de respiration.

«Les prunes mûres, si mûres que la peau va éclater d'un instant à l'autre pour dévoiler la chair sucrée... Le goût parfait des prunes et le parfum envoûtant des rosiers sauvages... Les églantiers ont une odeur si particulière~  
>- Pour un baiser?<br>- Un baiser bénie par la Déesse. N'as-tu rien sentit en m'embrassant?  
>- ...On aurait dit des pommes enrobées de miel...<br>- Le baiser du Dieu.  
>- Que veux-tu dire?»<p>

Intimement, elle savait que ces détails qui lui semblaient complètement incongrus étaient importants tout comme elle savait que ce Dieu et cette Déesse n'étaient pas étrangers à leur situation, quoi que cela puisse signifier réellement.

«Le Dieu est le consort de la Déesse. Il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Il est tout ce qui est masculin et elle est tout ce qui est féminin, elle est la Mère de toute chose et de tout être.  
>- D'accord je vois... Mais pourquoi as-tu dit que notre baiser était lié à ces divinités?<br>- Mais parce que c'est vrai ~  
>- En clair?<br>- Nous avons senti le goût des Dieux sur nos lèvres parce que nos âmes sont les compagnes de l'une de l'autre. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me sois rendue?  
>- Je... Non mais...<br>- Deux mille ans. Deux millénaires à attendre le moindre signe prouvant que tu allais revenir...  
>- Mais, ma mère...?<br>- Elle portait la fragrance des églantiers et j'ai compris qu'elle serait celle qui me rendrai ma moitié perdue ~ Je l'ai chéri le temps qu'elle a été avec moi puis quand elle est partie, j'ai attendu. Elle savait que tu viendrais à moi, elle l'a su sans même que je le lui dise. Une femme à l'intelligence redoutable, il faut bien l'avouer.  
>- Je vois... Sais-tu qui est mon père et pourquoi il est parti?<br>- J'ignore son nom mais il n'est pas parti. Il a donné sa vie pour que ta mère rejoigne son royaume en sécurité. Tu es l'enfant d'un grand amour Lyon. D'ailleurs, ta mère ne s'est jamais remariée et n'a aucune aventure depuis ce moment jusqu'à sa fin...»

La jeune femme laissa passer un moment de silence, les souvenirs des moments passés avec sa mère lui revenant au mémoire, dont un en particulier. Assise sur les genoux de cette forte femme, elle écoutait une histoire. Celle qu'elle préférait d'ailleurs. L'histoire d'un homme ailé et au cœur esseulé, seule sa princesse pouvant lui redonner le sourire et la joie de vivre. Elle se souvenait de la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentit pour cette homme aux ailes de papillon dont la solitude devait être si grande... Sa mère avait sourit tendrement quand la toute petite Lyon lui avait affirmé avec tout l'aplomb du monde qu'elle irait le trouver et qu'elle le ramènerait au Palais pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais seul.

«C'était toi...» souffla-t-elle tout bas. Voyant la mine interrogatrice de l'autre elle comprit qu'il fallait étoffer un peu ses propos.

«C'était toi l'homme de l'histoire. Celui aux ailes de papillon qui attend celle qui le fera sourire.  
>- C'est un conte?<br>- Non pas vraiment... Maman me racontait souvent cette histoire...  
>- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'inspirait?<br>- Je... Rien du tout. Ce n'était qu'une histoire.  
>- Lyon, s'il te plaît. Dis moi ce que tu pensais.<br>- ...Oh très bien. Je voulais aller le chercher. Je voulais que cet homme ne soit plus seul. Satisfait?»

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle eut en réponse fut plus que satisfaisant en tout cas. Les grandes mains du demi-fey se posèrent sur son visage afin d'essuyer les traces colorées toujours présentes sur sa peau mais elle remarqua qu'il laissait délibérément le rouge près de ses yeux, comme une longue bande vermeille. Lyon baissa les yeux, se regardant enfin. Elle était bariolée de vert émeraude, jaune soleil, bleu cyan et rouge sang. Et de bandages aussi même si elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur. Quand elle releva la tête, ce fut pour tomber dans un océan bleu-vert scintillant. Facile de déduire que l'autre s'était grandement rapproché. Elle laissa un moment de silence s'installer le temps de remettre ses pensées en place puis se tenta à relancer la conversation.

«Alors tu es à moi?  
>- Si tu veux de moi à tes cotés Lyon alors oui.<br>- Uniquement à moi? Pour toujours et sans conditions?  
>- La fidélité est très importante pour mon peuple. Alors c'est la seule chose que j'exigerais de toi ~<br>- C'est convenable.»

Elle était bien trop sérieuse pour aller papillonner ailleurs, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Lyon repoussa une longue mèche blonde derrière son épaule, réfléchissant au fait qu'elle s'adaptait vite à cette situation. Mais elle aussi s'était sentie très seule, terriblement seule. Encore plus alors qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était incapable de supporter qu'un homme la touche de façon plus qu'amicale. Seul Guy avait réussit l'exploir de l'embrasser et de caresser sa peau sans qu'elle ne ressente l'envie de le battre comme plâtre. Lyon était déjà âgée de vingt ans, elle voulait connaître l'amour elle aussi. Elle y avait le droit. Non? La blonde se lova contre le torse accueillant de l'homme, suivant du bout des doigts les branches et les fleurs encrés sur son épiderme. Il frissonna au contact léger, presque aérien et la serra dans ses bras.

Les caresses continuèrent, perdant peu à peu leur caractère sage. C'était avec une certaine curiosité, teintée d'envie, que ses orbes claires regardaient celles de son vis-à-vis s'assombrirent alors que son souffle se faisait peu à peu irrégulier selon les endroits où les mains joueuses passaient. Guy ne chercha pas une seconde à protester, se laissant toucher avec délectation, ses ailes battant lentement, faisant à peine voleter les guirlandes de fleurs accrochées derrière lui. Il exhala un soupir désireux quand les doigts frôlèrent les tiges noires de ses ailes puis la peau qui les soutenaient. Curieuse, Lyon frotta cette zone particulière et son partenaire de jeu laissa échapper un petit son d'envie. Elle rougit mais poursuivit sa taquinerie, ne rechignant pas alors que de grandes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches avant de glisser au bas de son dos. De son coté elle poursuivait encore ses cajoleries, retraçant les images sinueuses, les muscles bien dessinés. Elle frémit lorsque les faveurs lui furent retournées taquinant et titillant sa nuque, ses épaules, ses bras puis son dos et à nouveau son cou avant de descendre en toute légèreté sur sa poitrine puis son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches.

Guy lui releva le visage afin de lui voler un nouveau baiser. Il ignorait jusqu'où il serait autorisé à aller alors il voulait en profiter autant que possible. Sans même y penser pourtant, il fit reculer la jeune femme jusqu'au coin chambre et fit tomber le rideau d'un vague geste de la main afin de préserver un sentiment d'intimité. Finalement il osa caresser la peau cachée par la tunique, faisant passer celle-ci par dessus la tête de Lyon qui vint se coller à lui presque immédiatement. Par timidité ou par envie d'un peu de chaleur, il l'ignorait. Le demi-fey continua à la toucher avec dévotion mais quand la femme entre ses bras prit plus d'assurance, il débrida un peu plus sa passion. Mais alors que sa princesse se laissait aller à tomber sur le lit, Guy tenta de se référener.

«Lyon attends... Il faut que tu saches...  
>- Quoi?<br>- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.  
>- Je m'en fiche.<br>- Tu n'auras jamais personne d'autre à tes cotés, que tu le regrettes ou non. Nous serons mariés et à Faerie, le divorce n'existe pas...  
>- J'ai dit que je te voulais alors tu te tais et tu me fais l'amour c'est clair?»<p>

L'homme resta coi quelques instants avant d'avoir un petit rire et qu'il ne la pousse jusqu'à se qu'elle s'allonge sur les draps défaits. Il était plus que ravi d'obéir à ce genre d'ordre. Pourvu qu'elle ne regrette pas ses paroles après coup cependant... Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il cessa complètement de réfléchir quand la jeune femme le rapprocha pour réclamer un nouveau baiser. Délicatement Guy enleva les bandages qu'il avait lui-même mis en place, constatant avec fierté et soulagement qu'il ne restait que de fines lignes rosées et plus aucunes plaies sanguinolentes ou de gros hématomes. Il se redressa un peu, ses mains posées de chaque coté de la belle qui le fixait en retour. Ses longs cheveux d'or encore un peu tachés ici et là de pigments colorés encadrant son corps comme un écrin, sa peau était presque entièrement blanche si on ignorait les quelques traces vives qui y subsistaient. Elle se tortilla un peu, gênée. Après tout, elle était nue sous son regard alors que lui était encore couvert. Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira d'un doux sourire alors que les tendres caresses reprenaient, tant et sûrement que sa partenaire fini par se détendre sous ses doigts.

Bien vite il ne pu plus résister à la tentation et ses lèvres vinrent se joindre à ses mains afin de découvrir ce corps souple aux formes séduisantes. Lyon s'accrochait à ses boucles folles ou à ses épaules, le caressant comme elle pouvait, essayant de rendre ce qu'elle recevait. Il porta un soin tout particulier à sa poitrine, ravi d'entendre de petits sons de la part de la princesse et poursuivit pendant de longues et langoureuses minutes avant de lâcher un gémissement sonore. Guy releva les yeux vers sa compagne qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de recommencer à frotter les tiges noires de ses ailes, il frissonna fortement puis sourit à son tour. Bien. Si Mademoiselle voulait jouer parfait, elle allait être servie. Le demi-fey se laissa tripoter, après tout ça lui faisait du bien ça serait bête de s'en priver, puis reprit avec d'autant plus d'ardeur ses taquineries sur le corps sous lui, insistant aux endroits qui le faisait frissonner ou se cambrer sensuellement.

Lyon avait les joues roses et l'esprit embrumé, ses yeux brillants regardant son compagnon descendre de plus en plus bas. Elle eu le reflexe de fermer les cuisses lorsqu'il arriva près de son aine mais ce mouvement involontaire eu l'effet de lui coller le nez pile dessus.

«P-Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès...» marmonna la blonde en deserrant son emprise. Elle eu un coup de chaud en voyant le sourire lascif que lui lança l'autre en retour.

«Pas besoin ~ Je suis très bien où je suis ~  
>- M-Mais...!<br>- Chut, profite.»

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, posant des myriades de petits baisers sur son ventre puis ses hanches et sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Guy retint un petit rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lyon cachait son visage avec ses mains. Par pudeur sûrement. Cette innoncence était délicieuse, il devait bien l'admettre. Un petit cri échappa à la jeune femme quand son compagnon entreprit de faire des merveilles entre ses cuisses, elle fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir alors que sa respiration s'emballait, ses doigts s'emmêlant fortement dans les boucles dorés de l'autre, inconsciente des soupirs et autres manifestations de plaisir qu'elle laissait entendre et qui ravissait l'homme, l'émoustillant un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux en un sursaut de plaisir, son corps se rebellant presque sous l'emprise de son partenaire, trop c'était trop son cœur allait lâcher n'est-ce pas? Sa voix se faisait suppliante alors qu'elle appelait l'autre, son prénom s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les sensations prennent le dessus et que son premier orgasme la fauche, la laissant pantelante et un peu perdue.

Guy remonta doucement, continuant de caresser la jeune femme avec tendresse pour la rassurer et pour le plaisir de le faire. Lorsque celle-ci revint à elle, ses joues rougirent brusquement. Sûrement parce que les lèvres de l'autre brillaient encore de... Enfin... Elle n'arrivait même pas à le penser. Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, soupirant de bonheur lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade sous la peau fine qu'il marquait avec attention. Lyon ignorait quoi dire alors qu'elle sentait clairement le désir de l'autre tout contre elle, maladroitement elle chuchota quelques mots, ramenant sur elle le regard bleu-vert, si sombre mais si doux pourtant.

«Je peux... Faire quelque chose p-pour toi?  
>- Hm, oui.<br>- Q-Quoi?  
>- Si tu veux bien me prêter ta main...~ »<p>

La princesse acquiesça lentement puis suivit le mouvement lorsqu'il s'assit, cependant quand il fit tomber son pantalon, elle ne pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Dans sa vie quotidienne elle était tout sauf une pucelle effarouchée mais là... Eh bien, la situation était différente. Elle sentit une grande main se glisser sous son menton pour lui relever la tête puis une bouche qui prit possession de la sienne. Bon Dieu que c'était bon, elle ne s'en lassait pas... Guy la saisit par les hanches, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit à genoux. Au moment où la blonde allait demander pourquoi, l'intrus qui se faufila en elle avec précaution lui fourni la réponse. Son amant lui demanda doucement si elle allait bien et Lyon répondit d'un hochement de tête. Fébrilement, elle laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle se pose là où l'homme le souhaitait. Un peu maladroitement, la jeune femme tenta de lui apporter du plaisir et au vu des réactions de son compagnon ça ne devait pas être si mal que ça. Leurs lèvres ne cessèrent de se chercher alors que leurs corps s'échauffaient de plus en plus sous les attentions de l'un et de l'autre. Si bien qu'elle fut surprise et le regarda avec confusion lorsqu'il attrappa soudainement son poignet afin de la stopper.

«Ce n'était pas bien...?  
>- C'était presque trop bon ma belle ~»<p>

Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage et elle se laissa allonger une nouvelle fois, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son amant alors qu'il s'installait au dessus. Pourtant son regard était sérieux, ses bras tremblant un peu sous l'effort de rester immobile. Même ses ailes s'étaient raidies.

«Tu es sûre? Vraiment sûre?  
>- Oui.<br>- Nous serons mariés après.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Tu n'essayeras pas de fuir?  
>- Pas mon genre. Tu m'aimes non? Alors prouve le.»<p>

Même si en vérité le fait qu'il s'arrête si près du but était en soit une preuve d'amour, peu d'hommes accepteraient volontairement de tout arrêter à deux doigts du gros lot. Lyon le rapprocha et l'embrassa passionément, son corps ondulant contre celui si tentant de son amant, souhaitant le faire réagir ce qui ne prit pas longtemps. Ses ongles se plantèrent sur les épaules fortes de Guy plus de surprise que de douleur. Il avait vraiment prit le temps de s'occuper des préliminaires et avait pris beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas la blesser. La voix rauque qui chuchotait des douceurs à son oreille la faisait fondrebien qu'elle ne pouvait répondre que par des soupirs langoureux. Laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas dans sa nature, et l'acte irrationnel de coucher avec un inconnu non plus, mais Lyon se sentait tellement en sécurité et aimée qu'elle ne cherchait plus à réfléchir, se contentant avec délice de ressentir les sensations qui se diffusaient dans son corps, courraient sous sa peau, bouillonnaient dans son sang. C'était juste merveilleux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, si c'était comme ça pour tout le monde ou si c'était un miracle réservé qu'à elle mais c'était délicieux. Les grandes ailes colorées s'étendaient au dessus d'eux, créant une atmosphère particulière au point que, fascinée, la blonde tendait la main dans l'espoir de les toucher.

Guy sentait le plaisir monter, si fort, plus fort qu'avec n'importe qui si bien qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il fallait dire que les rares relations qu'il avait eu avait été horriblement décevantes puisque aucunes femmes n'étaient celle qu'il voulait. Il reprit possession des lèvres vermeilles de sa belle puis entreprit de marquer encore son cou et ses épaules, ne se souciant pas du tout si elle lui faisait de même. Quand leur plaisant effort atteignit son apothéose, jamais ils ne se sentirent plus complets et comblés qu'à cet instant. Un petit morceau de bonheur et d'extase à l'état pur. Epuisé mais heureux, il s'installa sur elle en prenant quand même garde à ne pas l'écraser. Le demi-fey enlaça sa compagne et un sourire un peu niais naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il écoutait son cœur reprendre lentement sa cadence habituelle. L'héritière posa un bras par dessus son amant, son autre main caressant les boucles blondes. Ce moment de tendresse s'étira en longueur jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment, toujours aussi étroitement enlacés.

Lorsque Lyon se réveilla, Guy la tenait toujours fermement contre lui mais il s'était couché derrière elle. Sur le coté evidemment, pour ne pas froisser ses larges et longues ailes qui dépassaient un peu du lit. Elle se dégagea doucement puis s'étira comme un chat, se sentant bien. Juste incroyablement bien. Elle chercha où elle pourrait se faire un brin de toilette puis chercha de quoi se vêtir. Une fois tout cela fait, la jeune femme repéra une petite dague et la prit en main. Sans une hésitation, elle trancha dans le vif.

Le demi-fey fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de nourriture, il se prépara en deux temps trois mouvements puis se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où se trouvait sa chère princesse.

«Bonjour ~  
>- Bonjour. J'ai essayé de faire à manger.<br>- C'est adorable mais... Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux?  
>- Je les ai coupé.<br>- Pourquoi?  
>- Je suis mariée.»<p>

Ses joues rosirent un peu à cette déclaration, cachant sa main gauche dans son dos. Sachant ce qui s'y trouvait, il lui tendit la sienne. Lyon la regarda puis se résigna à la lui donner et il la serra doucement. Toutes deux étaient décorées d'arabesques compliquées mais identiques, fines et discrètes mais indéniablement là. Mariés par la magie. Il passa les doigts dans les mèches dorénavant courtes, tombant de façon un peu inégale sur les épaules de son interlocutrice qui sne semblait plus vraiment à l'aise.

«Ils repousseront tu sais.  
>- Oui. Mais ce petit air sauvageon te va à merveille ~<br>- M-Merci... Guy? Je... Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici...  
>- Je sais. Je vais t'accompagner.<br>- C'est mon combat, pas le tien!  
>- Tu es ma femme. Ton royaume est devenu ma priorité autant que la tienne.<br>- N'as-tu pas des responsabilités ici?  
>- En effet mais rien que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse pas faire en mon absence. Mangeons et après, nous allons préparer notre voyage.»<p>

Elle n'essaya pas de contester. Au fond, elle était plutôt contente que son amant, enfin son mari à présent, veuille la suivre. Mais ça l'embêtait quand même un petit peu qu'il abandonne ses responsabilités... Lyon soupira avec exaspération. Ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de réfléchir en permanence et juste laisser faire les choses?

Quand les provisions et vêtements furent empaquetées, ainsi que les quelques armes qu'ils pouvaient emmener prêtes à être transportées, l'héritière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient avoir un problème. Et un de taille. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder sans blesser son compagnon. Ne sachant que faire, elle choisit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. La franchise.

«Je doute que tu passes inaperçu avec ton apparence.  
>- Oui, je sais.<br>- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter pourtant.  
>- Non puisque je peux changer ces quelques détails ~ »<p>

Et effectivement sous son regard éberlué, ses cheveux et ses yeux prirent une couleur plus banale, tout comme ses tatouages. Sa peau crémeuse parsemée de fines particules dorées changea pour prendre un teint plus humain, un hâle léger très naturel. Mais le plus extraordinaire restait que ses immenses ailes se replièrent et se serrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir. Guy lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et lui tourna le dos, lui montrant ainsi le magnifique tatouage qu'elles étaient devenues. Il l'informa calmement que le dessin partait de l'arrondi de ses épaules et déscendait jusqu'au creux de ses genoux, tout en prenant toute la largeur de son dos. Plutôt impressionnant en vérité. Il s'habilla ensuite complètement en enfilant une tunique puis sourit à sa compagne.

«Suis-je assez humain à ton goût maintenant? ~  
>- O-Oui... C'est parfait.»<p>

Guy lui fit un sourire absolument charmant et elle se sentit bêtement rougir. Pourtant toutes niaiseries disparu de son esprit à la seconde où un inconnu aux cheveux roux et aux oreilles pointues apparu au beau milieu de la cabane. Ni une ni deux, il se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

«Hm, Guy? J'aimerais que tu dises à ton... invitée, de ne pas me trancher en rondelles...  
>- Désolé. Lyon, tu peux le laisser. Gaudiacu est un ami, il va et vient ici comme bon ça lui chante.<br>- C'est toi qui m'a fait venir!  
>- Certes. J'ai juste oublié de prévenir ma femme de ta visite et elle a de très bon réflexes de défense ~<br>- Quand on doit sauver sa peau, il n'y a pas vraiment le choix.  
>- D'accord mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas eu la vie facile. Pouvez-vous décaler cette lame à présent je vous prie? Le fer et les créatures magiques ne font pas bon ménage...»<p>

L'héritière le fixa encore un moment puis baissa finalement son épée avant de la rengainer et de croiser les bras. Méfiante de nature, elle ne baisserait pas sa garde si facilement. Le rouquin avait un regard saisissant, un vert pastel uni sans aucune trace de blanc et fendu par une pupille verticale. Sa façon de prononcer les «S» était un peu bizarre et elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il lui sourit. Entre ses crocs effilés, une longue et fine langue fendue comme celle des serpent apparraissait parfois. Son mari lui apprit gentiment que puisque le bout de celle-ci était noir, cela indiquait que la morsure de son ami était venimeuse. Charmant. Heureusement, ledit Gaudiacu était un pacifiste et un ami, pas un ennemi. D'ailleurs Guy l'avait appelé pour lui confier sa maison, ses affaires et ses protégés. L'homme roux acquiesça sans poser de questions et sourit à Lyon, apparemment amusé du léger mouvement de recul qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

« Je vous souhaite bon voyage les amoureux, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'une guerre de succession puisse être une lune de miel ~  
>- On en fera une vraie plus tard, quand Lyon aura récupéré ce qui lui revient de droit et que la paix sera assez solide.<br>- Soyez pas pressés alors ~ »

L'habitant de Faerie aux boucles blondes haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, signifiant ainsi qu'il s'en moquait. Tant que sa moitié était avec lui, il se fichait bien que tout ne soit pas idyllique. Lyon se planta devant le roux qui la regarda avec curiosité, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

«Tu as dit que le fer ne faisait pas bon ménage avec les créatures magiques n'est-ce pas?  
>- Dans la mesure où ça nous brûle la peau, ouais. C'est pas bon.<br>- Mais j'ai vu Guy manipuler cette épée avant de me la donner sans aucuns soucis.  
>- C'est parce qu'il est bâtard. Il a du sang humain dans les veines. Parfois ça a des avantages.<br>- C'est pour ça qu'il est un «demi-fey»?  
>- Non. Je suis bâtard moi aussi et ce n'est pas mon nom. Lui et ceux qui lui ressemblent sont appelés ainsi parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voler. Ils sont trop lourds pour leurs ailes. On les appelle les rêveurs aussi.<br>- Pourquoi?  
>- Parce qu'ils rêvent de toucher le ciel en étant enchaînés à la Terre.»<p>

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots, son regard s'étant posé sur son ami blond qui fixait la charpente de sa cabane avec une fascination peu naturelle. Guy était comme les autres, lui aussi rêvait de ce ciel bleu et de ces nuages blancs hors de sa portée. La nature avait été cruelle, lui offrant des ailes mais lui refusant le bonheur de s'en servir. Il secoua doucement la tête, faisant valdinguer ses boucles dans le mouvement. Il réajusta ses armes puis prit les sacs et sorti dehors, sans un mot, sous le regard inquiet de sa femme.

«Je ne voulais pas le blesser...  
>- Il le sait.<br>- Si tu es bâtard toi aussi, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas supporter le fer?  
>- Je ne suis pas métissé humain ni farfadet, les seuls pouvant toucher ça sans se cramer. Enfin bref, bon voyage princesse et bonne chance ~<br>- Merci.  
>- Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour me soucier d'un «merci» mais je doute que le reste de notre peuple apprécie.<br>- Mais Guy ne s'est pas vexé...  
>- Il vous aime princesse. Il encaissera sans broncher toutes les insultes et les affronts que vous pourriez lui faire si vous le faîtes par maladresse. Partez. Il vous a suffisament attendu, n'en rajoutez pas ~ »<p>

Lyon acquiesça puis partie rejoindre son amant d'un mouvement vif. Gaudiacu s'appuya à la fenêtre et les regarda s'éloigner en marchant l'un près de l'autre entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Que la Déesse et son Consort les protègent, songea-t-il avant de se détourner.

Le chemin se passa en silence mais ce n'était pas pesant, leurs doigts s'attachaient et se détachaient à leur gré, sans entraves mais quand Guy s'arrêta net, la jeune femme se mit sur ses gardes. Une silhouette floue, blanche et scintillante sortie d'entre les fourrées et les toisa de son regard noir. Un grand cerf majestueux aux cornes d'argent, portant une couronne de gui et un collier rouge à cloche d'or s'avança vers eux d'un pas sûr. La blonde le regardait approcher en se demandant si elle rêvait éveillée quand un mouvement près d'elle attira son attention. Son compagnon s'étant plié en une profonde inclination devant la créature et ne voulant pas créé d'ennuis, elle l'imita. En réponse la fantastique bête leur rendit la révérence pendant quelques instants puis reparti comme elle était venue.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
>- Un au revoir de la part d'un ami. Mais je sais que si j'ai réellement besoin de lui, il viendra.<br>- Oh... N'es-tu pas triste de quitter ta forêt enchantée?  
>- Non. Avec toi, je serais partout chez moi. Et puis, je reviendrais ici ~<br>- Quand?  
>- Quand nous aurons eu des enfants et qu'ils seront assez grands afin de prendre ta suite pour diriger le royaume ~»<p>

Lyon se sentit rougir à nouveau mais ne chercha pas à le contredire sur cette vision du futur. Cela ne lui semblait pas si mal comme avenir. Pas mal du tout même. Guy avait prit de l'avance sur le chemin de terre qui menait au prochain village afin de prendre des chevaux pour rejoindre le royaume de la blonde, puis il se tourna et lui tendit la main. Sans réfléchir la princesse s'élança à sa suite afin de prendre cette main en toute confiance. Peu importe que la guerre soit toujours là, elle était certaine à présent qu'elle aurait tout le soutien nécessaire afin de faire son devoir et sauver son royaume. Parce qu'elle n'était plus seule. Plus jamais.

* * *

><p>Dans certains villages il y avait effectivement la tradition de se couper les cheveux après le mariage afin de montrer la rupture de la mariée avec sa vie de jeune fille. Elle les laissait repousser ensuite.<br>Bon voilà quoi, j'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est un OS alors c'est normal que les choses se passent un peu vite et puis bon, c'est magique ~

"Merry Gentry" de Laurell K. Hamilton est une bonne source d'inspiration pour les créatures magiques même si j'y ajoute mes propres connaissances et mes envies un peu bizarres. Ici, je n'ai repris que le nom de "demi-fey" et les particuliarités du sang humain et farfadet par rapport à la manipulation du fer, le reste est totalement différent. C'est une série de livres plutôt pour adultes. Ou ados à la limite mais d'au moins 15-16 ans à mon avis ^^


End file.
